


Alex tells Clay his plans

by orphan_account



Category: 13 Reasons Why (TV), Thirteen Reasons Why - Jay Asher
Genre: Gay, M/M, Sex, Suicide, idk fuck life, penis - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-03
Updated: 2017-05-03
Packaged: 2018-10-27 04:15:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10801479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Alex tells Clay about how he wants to kill himself during sex.





	Alex tells Clay his plans

Clay's penis was inside of Alex's asshole when Alex screamed at him to stop.

"Alex what's wrong," asked Clay?

"I don't know man, I just kinda wanna die. You deserve better. Hell Hannah was even a better friend and lover than I'll ever be"

"Don't say that"

"But it's true."

Clay gives Alex a hug. Clay didn't want him to end up like Hannah had. He missed Hannah even though he was with Alex now.

"You know I'm here for you baby. Whatever you need. okay?" says Clay to the crying man. 

"I know. I just feel like I'm at fault for Hannah's death more than anyone. I could've been her friend. Saved her from getting raped by Bryce."

"Bryce is a dick. It's not your fault. If anything it's my fault."

"No it isn't and you know it. I might as well die."

Alex went out of the room. Clay chased after him. He couldn't let Alex suffer the same fate as Hannah had. 

Alex needed help. Clay was going to talk to Alex's Dad and try to get Alex someone to really talk to. Like Clay should have done for Hannah.


End file.
